I wanted
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Short stories of Erica courting Miyuki, stealing away the goddess's from the iron cluthes of her brother!-Just a joke, this story will be about the misadventures of a young love finding together a way to steal a little happiness in a world filled with misfortune...and a brother who could take a few "couple" jokes a little too seriously. T-Rated for now...
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted**_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

I stood up from my seat, not bearing all that sibling lovey-dovey-ness and walked right up at her "Can we talk Miyuki?" I asked her. That girl. This beautiful and near otherworldly beauty -Yes I said it two times – with her plump and luscious lips and that hint of red on her porcelain colored skin. Geez, how could someone be that pretty? If it wasn't for her all over the top brother-complex.

Said brother spared me a glance and before he went out of the classroom he whispered something into his sisters ears that made her all blushy and adorable...Damn lucky bastard getting all the good reactions from her!

By the way, that so called brother is Miyuki's half brother, Shiba Tatsuya. The guy who became a legend even before his first year at First High, our school, was completed. It was annoying how he looked all stoic and emotionless but I guess he had more than enough hidden sides to himself to fill the holy magical bible. Thought I was thankful for his existence since he was the only reason Miyuki came to our class.

The studentbody was after all splitted by our aptidude with magic and our possible magical carrier, and she was one with endless talents after all...Well _he_ more than her maybe...

Letting go of my suspicions for now I focused on the beauty in front of me who paid all ears to me.

Miyuki Shiba.

I just need to say her name like that otherwise I'm reminded that she was in fact that stoic guys sister and maybe because she deserved to be treated more special. She was a living goddess after all. But now I probably shouldn't fangirl over this beauty incarnate, after all she was waiting.

I took a deep breath, in a way so that she wouldn't notice my nervousness and said what I had to say "Would you consider to go out with me?" I tried to create an aura of sparkle and elegance like Utena but probably failed since she looked more puzzled than shocked.

"Sure, where would you like us to go Erika?" she said all innocent and pure with a hint of laughter in her eyes. The feeling of hitting my head against the wall swelled up within me...She...She..._Chiba Erika _I scolded myself _You have failed! _With imaginary tears streaming down my face. What her brother didn't get in obviousness Miyuki apparently mastered! I looked to my friends for mental support by the unintentional rejection but I only noticed their dumbfounded glances.

Leo and Mizuki looked dumbly at me as if I was getting nervous of asking a friend out, I'd love to demonstrate just what I actually intended but that would practically reduce my chances to zero! Well at least Mikishiko looked like he understood what I had wanted from Miyuki but was more unsure about his own feelings towards that matter than my heart pain.

Taking a deep breath I just did what I had to and look straight at Miyuki. Seeing the intensity and determination within my eyes she readied herself unconsciously.

I simply grabbed her hand, put it right above my heart and said "I meant _go out _with me!"

From the corner of my eye I could see the obvious idiot duo look like fish out of the water while Mikishiko looked about as ready to faint as ever. Though the trapped beauty looked the same way. She blushed furiously and totally out of her game!

I would _so _enjoy myself right then and there but the sudden drop of temperature within the classroom put me on the edge. I slowly turned my neck to meet the death glare half way, and oh boy was I scared shitles!

There at the door to the classroom, just a slit open, peeked the death promising eye of Shiba Tatsuya and glared directly at me. The door wasn't even half opened when he practically ripped it to force his way in. Maybe I should have started to believe on god , maybe he was able to take on the menace that was creeping towards me.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" he asked stoically but the air around him was literally and figuratively on fire with a unnatural chilly feel to it.

Being aware that I couldn't run away from him no matter where I'd go I answered truthfully, meeting his murder gaze with my determined one.

"I want to go out with her."

"And then? Can you promise to keep her safe? " Strange question, but sure I could answer that with ease. Though Miyuki how she so incredulously looked at her brother was a sight to behold too.

"It's my first priority!"

"Can you keep yourself off her?"

"I am not worthy enough to even look straight at her."

"Yet you ask her out. Which makes me question why you even dared to." His words were a cryptic mess, I knew from the way he looked at me and glanced to Miyuki – who embarrassingly looked from and to me and her brother – that he was planning something.

"Is it wrong to ask for something even though you know you cannot have it?" Hah, how about that, wasn't I humble? I could have said anything and judging from his face nothing would have worked in my favor. But one can at least hope, right?

"Good, I think that is enough." Oh for your sisters sake why can't you say it straight to my face instead of leaing a vague statement in the air?

"Can I have her!?"

"Restrain yourself for the first date and I entrust her to you!"

"Couldn't you have said it straight up like that?!"

While we screamed at each other, we didn't notice that Miyuki looked down, pulled out her CAD and tipped something into it. And while we were occupied with screams and half threats that made most in our class wince -not Leo though, that guy is too dense to realize that we were actually seriously considering going at each other- neither me nor him noticed getting freezed.

Oh what a glorious day it was, seeing Miyuki blush from ear to ear. It was so cute that while being frozen I lost consciousness.

… … …

This Idea popped up immediately when I saw the first opening and Erika's shadow in front of Miyuki's face, for those who are interested, good for you, for those who consider themselves Fujoshi's intend to ship Tatsuya with Leo – Just for the fun of it and because Leo is a dumb ape who doesn't realize he's being courted.

What I'm getting about is that I immediately when I saw Erika and Miyuki together, I wanted to have our beloved red-head steal the goddess away from Mister OP, since … I don't really have any reason other than the fact that I wanted to poke fun at all the over serious characters in this franchise and have Erika ntr Miyuki XD .

See you next time,

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki Shiba was always one who knew what was going on, even if she didn't her brother would surely enlighten her if she asked. But yesterday marked the first time in a very very long time that she was kicking her brother physically and verbally...wait, maybe it was the first time that she needed to resort to such means.

Reason for her onslaught – which her dear brother blocked with his expertise in mortal combat – was that said brother arranged something outrageous without her consent. Even now her ears were burning from embarrassment thinking back on the situation in the classroom.

"Well, I really think that Erika likes you and knowing her she would rather kill herself than let any danger near you." Tatsuya, her now half frozen brother, said with his usual stoic expression while looking something up on his PC. Several pictures of nude girls snuggling to other nude girls appeared and Miyuki had to double take what she was actually seeing.

Hesitantly she stepped backwards chanting "Onii-sama" over and over until she couldn't take it anymore and simply screamed it.

"E" he answered turning around in his chair … holding and stroking the fur of a white cat while suddenly clothed like Gold Finger from James Bond and an eyepatch over his eye. He smiled at his sister's more than bewildered expressions, continuing to stroke the fat cat that started to purr.

"Onii-sama E was a Shoujo ai Manga that was turned into an Anime, its consists of the theme Homosexuality, Drugs, Suicide and other heavy Shoujo themes. You should read it as well as other Media handling this subject" as he started to explain his reasoning, from behind him on the Screen some pictures of the Onii-sama E Anime and Manga appeared.

Miyuki could only stare in horror as her brother was turning more and more into someone completely different...and because he started to laugh monotonously ,suddenly spurting a mustache and monocle, while the cat – _THE CAT –_ imitated it. To say that she couldn't sleep that night out of fear that those images would haunt her in her dreams was an understatement.

.

.

.

The next morning when she got up everything seemed normal again. At least the living room wasn't filled with anything strange and instead she smelled the sweet taste of waffles, lemon tea and … chocolate? Something was strange about that … her brother didn't really like chocolate so much and he normally left it to her to make breakfas-

A shiver went down her spine and she immediately speed up around the corner of the room towards the kitchen. The door was closed - which seriously wasn't a good sign – so she opened it with her CAD already in hand. Mentally she prepared herself for anything …

Not her brother making a chocolate statue of himself in a more then provocative pose in more then gruesome and erotic detail and said brother grinning to himself when he saw her enter the kitchen "Ah, Miyuki. Good timing I was just finished with breakfast and decided to make something special for Valentines day."

_IT'S TWO MONTHS TO EARLY FOR THAT! _Miyuki nearly screamed but refrained from doing so since another question was preoccupying her thoughts "Why did you make it...and for whom?" she asked with a smile that would have normally sent shivers down anyones spine if they weren't Tatsuya.

The boy smiled wickedly and didn't say anything as he moved his spatula towards the prominent bulge between his choco-me's legs making his sister blush in embarrassment at how lovingly he stared at himself _He wouldn't be … _

"It's for a thickheaded idiot who wouldn't know someone gunning for him if they weren't even half as obvious as I am going to be." Tatsuya said looking smugly over his shoulder while tilting his head upwards … what's the word … Shaft-Neck-Tilt…

Miyuki could understand that sentiment but a certain word her brother uttered left her a little … confused.

"Him?"

"Is it strange to fancy the strong build and ever shaped muscles of a man?" Tatsuya screamed groping his choco-me's chest muscles making Miyuki scream internally "Besides, shouldn't you prepare for school? I already arranged for a meeting with us and …"

"…and what?" she didn't even dare imagine what her brother was cocooning right now. Thankfully before he could answer the doorbell rang, excusing herself Miyuki quickly rushed out of the kitchen not wanting to see her bother droll over his choco-me … she didn't check however who was at the door though.

"Come in" she said on instinct a few moments ahead of her actually realizing who stood before her and immediately blushed when she was face to face with Erica and Mizuki … she was still in her night gowns.

Erika became red from the neck upwards exploding into gas while her nose bleed uncontrollably and Miyuki was sure she was the reason for that, blushed and made place for her two friends to enter … strangely enough Mizuki only watched in horror who Erika was bleeding out.

Once the two were inside Miyuki apologized for not preparing herself while nursing Erika's nose, aka freezing the damn blood and not letting that nose warm up until the bleeding stopped completely, all the while something jarring snapped at her neck…

Her brother … was still in the kitchen … with his statue of himself made of chocolate …

Panic rushed through her veins and her breathing became heavy.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked her but she merrily nodded not daring to open her mouth since she feared she might scream. She could scratch that however the moment Erika rested her forehead against her own.

The spell stopped, blood dripped a little but stopped as well, her mind was on overdrive, shut down, closed business and her brother and she were going to Alaska sled racing with huskies!

"Looks like she lost it, huh?" Tatsuya said appearing before the girls in his usual glory … not that one I mean with his cloths on M'kay perverts … while holding his fridge affectionately.

Wait. What?

Her brother let go of the fridge stroking it and even giving it a lick and left it standing there looking at it with an expression of sorrow twisting his face.

.

.

.

That day Miyuki learned many things about herself, her brother and that she will never look at him the same way ever again … and chocolate …

To be continued!

* * *

A/N Sorry for never updating, this chapter has been laying around longer than my underwear and since I cleaned up my room I thought it might not be a bad idea to up the next chapter as well!

I apologize for the long wait and hope this chapter has prepared you for the coming story lines XD

Next time on I wanted:

_Chocolate, Cats and Miyuki's underwear have what in common?_

See you next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
